


One in the Eye

by Inkblu



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblu/pseuds/Inkblu
Summary: Char covers Garma. Garma isn't very impressed.---I wrote this at 5am. I'm not sorry at all.





	One in the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes and then giggled myself to sleep. I'll probably write some proper Gundam stuff later.

Char let out one last gasp as he finished on Garma's needy face. His mouth was wide open, trying to catch as much as he could while Char emptied himself all over him. His hair was streaked with white that was already beginning to dry, staining his hair a darker purple. A final squeeze, and Char was done. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling and panting slightly.

Garma opened his eyes, only to find that they begun to sting fiercely. Char was not as accurate with himself as he was piloting, apparently.

"C-Char! You said you wouldn't get any in my eyes!"

"Blame it on the misfortune of your birth" Char said, zipping up his pants.


End file.
